NCIS:LA Fan Fic Challenge : Boom
by UniqueWriter200
Summary: My #NCISLAFanFicChallenge contribution. What seems to be a simple task turns into a dangerous game as the lives of agents are threatened.
1. Chapter 1

"How long we gotta sit here?" Deeks grumbled for what seemed the hundredth time as he slumped back into the seat and looked across at Kensi "Deeks!" Came Sam's voice over the earpiece interrupting Kensi's attempt to speak "If you complain one more time…" he was cut off by Deeks clearing his throat "I know I know, You'll toss me in the ravine… like you said a million times before and haven't" Deeks grinned and Sam growled looking across at Callen pleadingly.

Callen just shook his head continuing to suck on his tootsie pop – Sam regarded him "How many have you had G?" he asked and G paused as he mentally counted then shook his head "Lost count" he gestured to the pile of wrappers on the dashboard "A lot?" he offered and Sam rolled his eyes.

Kensi looked across at Deeks and shook her head "Stop moaning like a kid Deeks! I can always ask to swap with Sam…" a beat and she grinned at the look on Deek's face "I was kidding Deeks!" she exclaimed "I wouldn't put Sam through the torture of spending hours in the car with you…"

"I can hear you ya know…" Sam commented over the earpiece "Not that I'm complaining" he said and it was Deek's turn to pull a face as he shook his head and looked in the general direction of where the other agents would be.

"Looking at me like that won't go in your favour Deeks!" Sam retorted and Deeks just rolled his eyes "Your way over there" he replied

"Well I can be way over there in seconds" Sam retorted

"Mr. Hanna and Mr Deeks" Came Hetty's voice over the earpiece making everyone suddenly sit up "If you wish to have a sparring match I suggest you come back to ops and I will have Mr. Callen and Miss Blye work together on this operation"

"We're good!" Deeks and Sam replied and both Kensi and Callen smirked.

The four worn out agents had spent hours staking out a small car lot – watching one entrance was Sam and Callen in Callen's car whilst Kensi and Deeks were in Deeks' car.

Meanwhile back at ops Nell and Eric were watching the cameras which were already set up and the few additional cameras that the agents had been able to install.

Hetty was naturally keeping an eye on her agents as she stood watching the screen.

In the middle of the almost empty car lot were three cars – one of them a blue sedan which was their target. The sedan belonged to known and wanted arms dealer 'Kia Jordan' who had gone off NCIS' radar for the last three years after a midnight raid cleared out a warehouse that had been Kia's base.

Kia's 20+ strong group of loyal followers were all arrested or killed in the crossfire – Kia managed to escape and went into hiding.

Least til now – some agents undercover with another gang picked up some chatter that Kia was back but couldn't break cover to go check it out – and the gang they were in were also Kia's rivals.

So the agents had passed the information onto their handler who in turn passed on the information to Hetty.

Eric and Nell had spent a fair amount of time gathering Intel and confirming the reports, finally locating Kia they realized that the arms dealer was indeed back in LA but laying low. However he had also left a paper trail that led to the finding of a car the man had rented – clearly the man thought everyone had forgotten him.

So since the time they had located the car which was at 11am that morning til the time it was now – 4pm they had staked out the isolated car lot bang in the middle of LA.

"I got visual!" Eric suddenly said and everyone perked up "Talk Eric" Sam said urgently – it was clear the former SEAL wanted to get moving and now.

Callen sat up and held his tootsie pop between his teeth as he grabbed the binoculars resting underneath the pile of wrappers.

"He's coming at you from the south – on foot – he should be reaching you in a few seconds – blue jacket – red cap" Eric said quickly as his eyes tracked the cameras.

"I see him" Callen said as he held the binoculars to his eyes "Get ready"

"I've been ready since …" he cut off as Kensi elbowed him "OW?" he complained shooting her a look and Kensi shook her head looking back towards the windscreen as her hand rested on the door handle – her other hand resting on her sig. Taking his cue Deeks did the same, there were times when Deeks could be serious – and when it came to his job he was always dead serious.

On the other side of the car lot Sam and Callen lowered themselves out of sight as the man passed them – their hands rested on their sigs whilst their other hand rested on the door handles next to them.

As the man entered the car lot slowly and quietly the agents got out and approached the opening on each side and raised their guns – edging forward cautiously they kept their eyes on their target.

Unseen and unheard a man with a camera took photographs – but he didn't stay long as he slid back into his black car.

Kia walked with a brisk and open confidence that screamed ignorance – this guy clearly believed he was untouchable. He didn't even notice that he was being tailed or watched as he headed right for his car.

The Agents shared looks with each other as if signalling what to do as they moved closer and closer with each step but keeping enough distance that they wouldn't get seen.

Kia's hand barely touched the handle of his car when

BOOM – The car exploded sending everyone flying backwards as flames and debris licked the air.

Tyres squealed as the black car sped away


	2. Chapter 2

It was like everything had gone in slow motion as the car blew up every agent was thrown in four different directions.

Callen was the first to open his eyes and the first thing he could see was the flames licking the air, groaning he lifted his head and looked around – he could feel some pressure on his chest – looking down he groaned even louder "Sam!" he called out "Kensi!, Deeks!" he couldn't move.

"I'm here!" Sam replied coughing as he rolled to his side and pushed himself up – the former SEAL had a gash on his forehead and his shirt was ripped but he was generally fine as he staggered to his feet and looked over to his partner – his eyes widened as he rushed over "Hold still G" he said as he tried to push the object off his partner.

In the blast the two cars either side of the middle car had literally been blown apart and a huge chunk of the side had ripped off and landed on Callen.

"Deeks! Kensi!" Sam called out as he managed to finally lift it off and Callen rolled clear and jumped to his feet.

"Thanks Sam" he replied before glancing around – he spotted Deeks unconscious on the other side of the parking lot and cautiously ran over.

Kensi groaned as she opened her eyes and looked around – having been nearest to the wire fence she had simply been flung against it and landed heavily on the ground – once the ringing had died down she tried to get up and felt hands grab her – at first she flinched til she looked up and saw it was Sam "Callen? Deeks?"

"Callen's fine" He wasn't sure about Deeks "He's checking on Deeks"

"Deeks is hurt?" Kensi shoved away from Sam and hurried around the burning cars and straight for Callen who was crouched over the unconscious Deeks.

Deeks suddenly groaned and tried to sit up fast but Callen kept him from moving "Easy Deeks" he said cautiously "Take it slow" Deeks rubbed his eyes and looked at Callen "What happened?"

"Car got blown up" Callen said as Kensi crouched down beside them "Deeks" she started

Deeks grinned "You were worried about me!" he said chuckling and Callen shook his head – standing he and Sam grabbed Deek's hands and helped him up – once standing Kensi gave him a punch on the arm "That's for scaring me" she retorted and Deeks gave her a winded look.

Callen's cellphone ringing suddenly reached their ears – clearly Callen had thought it was just his ears ringing as he pulled his phone out and hit answer

"Callen"

"It's Nell, is everyone okay?"

"We're good" Callen replied as he glanced at everyone "Did you see what happened?"

"We have the entire footage – we're running it now – we saw a car leaving the site just after it happened"

"We'll head back to Ops once the crews get here"

"Okay" Nell hung up and Callen pocketed his cellphone – he suddenly heard a sound and turned narrowing his eyes he saw something disappear around the corner and followed it – running quickly without a word.

"G!" Sam called running after his partner

"Hey!" Kensi and Deeks followed as far as the gate then stopped – they had to stay to talk to the fire crews when they arrived – they shared a look with each other as fire crews pulled up along with police officers.

Showing their IDs Deeks and Kensi began to talk to the officers as the fire crews took care of the blaze.

Callen disappeared down the alley a block from the parking lot in full pursuit of the runner – Coming to a dead end Callen glanced around panting heavily – feeling strong arms suddenly drop down on him he struggled before the assailant thumped him over the head knocking him out cold.

"G!" Sam called out again – the masked assailant froze – he had to act fast. Dropping Callen to the ground he flipped himself over the high wall and disappeared just as Sam rounded the corner and ran towards his unconscious partner

"G?" Sam crouched down and checked his partners pulse – he was alive – Sam stood and looked around frowning.

Something wasn't right – this didn't look like what most alleyways looked like – then suddenly it dawned on him as he grabbed his partner and hauled him to his feet "Come on G we gotta get out of here – he turned to leave and froze.

Callen groaned – opening his eyes he began to wish he was armed as he saw the three armed to the teeth men in front of them "Jared – am I dreaming?" he muttered

"Nope" Sam replied

"Come with us – slowly" The man in the middle snarled "Walk" He guestured with his rifle for the agents to begin to walk.

Sam obeyed as he kept a firm grip on Callen – as they passed the gun men the two either side grabbed their sidearm and shoved them to the waiting black car.

Nell frowned at the cameras that were still rolling "The cars back" a beat and she tapped a number into the phone – once it picked up she almost shouted into the phone

"The car that was driving away earlier just stopped outside an alley that Sam and Callen just went down!"

Kensi didn't need telling twice as she pulled her gun and ran towards where Sam and Callen had gone, Deeks followed close behind they arrived just in time to see the black car roaring away. Firing their guns at the car the bullets simply ricocheted off the car.

Kensi cursed aloud and shook her head as she pulled her phone again and hit the speed dial "Nell!"

"On it!" she said as Eric started the search of the cameras trying to catch sight of the car again "The windows were tinted – but the footage shows them forced into the car at gunpoint – Callen looked injured"

"We gotta find them! Now!" Kensi said looking to Deeks "It's got something to do with Kia I know it!"


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't the bright light in his face that made him cringe it was the pounding headache he now had – what was it with his head that bad guys liked so much? – Callen groaned and tried to open his eyes once again and blinked.

He was in a well-lit large spacious room – it looked like a wooden building judging by the wooden walls and beams he could see. He tried to move his hands and found they were tightly bound – he felt fingers brush against his own and turned his head – Sam was semi-conscious and bound to him.

It was then that Callen realized that they were standing and tied to a post together their feet also well tied.

How much time had passed he didn't know – what he did know was this wasn't good "Jared?" he asked sticking to the fake names "You okay?" he asked

Sam groaned "Yeah I'm just great, I feel like I've been banging my head on a metal board – how about you?"

"Something about being bashed over the head makes me feel so much better" Callen retorted "What can you see on your side?" he asked

"Lots of wood – I can hear water – we're in a cabin near a lake or a cove" Sam answered once his eyes focused.

Suddenly a door opened and the two agent's heads snapped up and they both strained to see the suited man walking towards them

"Looks like our guests are awake" Sydney said smirking as he watched them both "Hope you both are comfortable" he sneered

"Oh we're really comfortable!" Sam retorted sarcastically "Who are you, what do you want?" he asked

"Oh you know full well who I am – seeing as you were the ones who blew up my colleague"

"Who?" Callen asked

"Don't pull the innocent card now" Sydney replied

(Switch to Ops)

"I got a hit on the car!" Eric chimed as Deeks and Kensi entered the ops room

"It better be more than a plate" Deeks replied

"Would I fail you?" Eric hit a button on his computer and an image came up on the screen "Cars registered to Sydney Marshall – known arms dealer – dabbles in everything from arms to drugs to human trafficking"

"He did a great job covering his tracks" Kensi replied sarcastically "Where is he?"

"We don't know – he dumped his car at another car lot and disappeared with his men, Sam and Callen – couple of officers are there now"

"How can someone just disappear – getaway car?" Kensi asked and Eric shook his head "He went into a building – police checked it – empty"

"Can you get a trace on their phones?"

"In the car along with their sigs and gear" Eric replied "However I did get a hit on Sydney's men – Meet Randy and Sandy" two images cropped up of two men identical to each other "they have a rap sheet longer than my arm – all mostly robberies and dodgy dealings – most recently they've been dealing with arms dealers – one name looks familiar"

"Sydney" Deeks said simply as he spotted the name on the screen "Any hits on his cards? Can we track his cell phone?" he asked reeling off some options – it was clear he wanted to go help his partners.

"I'm on it" Eric started a search then frowned "that's weird" he murmured

"What is?"

"His cellphone keeps pinging all over the place" Eric replied "I can't get a lock"

"We'll head back to the scene – see if anything turned up at the scene"

Kensi and Deeks exit

(Switch to cabin)

Callen glared at Sydney "What do you want?"

"I want my packages and I want them now" Sydney replied

"What packages?" Sam asked and was rewarded with a punch from Sydney – Callen struggled against the binds "This to do with Kia?" he asked and Sydney smirked "You see, you do know" he sneered

"All I know is Kia is doing something dodgy and now he's dead" Callen didn't know what the man was on about – but he had to draw the man's attention away from hitting his partner.

Sydney looked at Callen "I saw you watching him – you and your friend here – who are you?" he asked

"oh now you want to know who we are?" Callen retorted

"Jared Takeo" Sam answered

Callen glanced at his partner and then back at Sydney "James Reagan" if he was right about this man he would search James Reagan the search would alert the DC office and if his friend figured it out he could alert the LA office.

"I'll be back" Sydney replied stomping out

"He's going to run our names" Sam replied shaking his head

"He will search mine first – by the time he figures it out Deeks and Kensi will be on their way"

"You better hope" Sam replied – with no actual information on Sam's cover story he hoped James got the message – he was getting tired of today – it was like they all knew he was tired and were picking on him.

"Sam" Callen said softly "We never finished our conversation earlier"

"It doesn't matter" Sam replied

"It matters – and we got time" Callen pushed

"It doesn't matter!" Sam replied a little too shortly and Callen glanced at him – Sam sighed "Sorry" he muttered and shook his head

"You wanted to tell me and I didn't let you Sam – we're partners we gotta watch each other's backs – I need to know if you're in trouble" Callen replied

Sam nodded and exhaled

(Switch to NCIS office DC)

James Reagan is at his desk typing a report when his desk phone rings he scoops it up with one hand as he drops the pen he is holding in his other hand and sits back "Special Agent Reagan" a beat and he frowns "Really? Where'd the search originate from?" He shook his head as he heard the answer "Thanks – Send it to the LA office"

James dropped the handset into the cradle whilst pulling open the bottom drawer in his desk – quickly he rummaged around and pulled out a black box – opening it he picked out a black PDA and turned it on – hitting the speed dial he sat back and waited for an answer

"Only one person has this number" Eric's voice came over the phone

"Yeah it's me Reagan, listen Eric – I just got an alert for a name search on my name originating from LA – Can only be Callen. I told them to send it to you"

"we're getting something now" Eric replied as the details cropped up "Thanks for the heads up"

"De Nada, let me know how it goes"

"You got it"

(Switch to NCIS LA Ops)

Eric looked over at Nell who was staring at the screen "the search originated from a tower near Long Beach" She tapped the ear piece attached to her ear "You hear that Deeks? Kensi?"

"Loud and clear we're on our way!" Deeks replied as Kensi put her foot down on the accelerator and narrowly missed hitting a pedestrian "Maybe I shoulda drove!" Deeks whimpered and Kensi shook her head as she concentrated.

(Switch to cabin)

The door slammed open and Sam and Callen's conversation was interrupted as their heads snapped up – Sydney stormed in followed by the twin hench men who were armed with rifles – they raised their guns as Sydney stood in front of Callen

"You lied!" He snarled "There is NO Jared and I got blocked on your name – care to tell me why?" he asked and Callen smirked "You'll find out soon enough"

"Who are you?" he asked again

Callen grinned "I told you – James Reagan"

"Our people are on their way now" Sam replied

"Might be too late then" Sydney snarled "Kill them!" he said before storming out.

(Outside the cabin)

Deeks car pulls to a halt and both agents jump out their guns raised at Sydney as he exits the cabin "GET DOWN!" Deeks yells and Sydney smirks "Oh you must be here for your friends" he sneered "It's too late for them" he said as gunshots resounded.


	4. Chapter 4

The gunshot was enough to send both Kensi and Deeks racing forward – Sydney confident that he had won quickly knelt with his hands on his head whilst Kensi went for the door of the cabin.

Kicking the door open Kensi was met with silence – she raised her gun as her eyes adjusted and her eyes widened.

Flashback –

Callen who had fiercely working at the poorly tied binds that bound his hands the whole time whilst maintaining his position smirked as his hands came free but kept them in place when Sydney marched in.

Sam's hands had been connected to the binds that were attached round Callen's hands – once Callen had freed his own hands Sam was able to manipulate his hands out of the now loosened cords.

Now both free the agents had remained still until Sydney left – the two gun men raised and readied their rifles and took aim.

Callen grinned "Hey you know if you shoot us while we're attached to the beam – the whole place is gonna come down – and you'll be flattened bacon" he commented

The twins looked at each other and then up at the beam "Untie them" one said to the other and the other shook his head "No, you do it" he said shortly "I'm older" replied the other and Sam shook his head "And I thought Deeks and Kensi were bad" he whispered as the twins argued.

"Hey!" Callen replied "Your kinda wasting time"

One brother took aim and tried to fire but the gun jammed – the other brother grabbed the gun causing it to go off – and both of them hit the deck at the sound.

This gave Callen and Sam opportunity to duck down and untie their feet – now free they raced forward Callen grabbing one gun whilst Sam practically landed on one of the brothers.

Present –

"You didn't really need us" Kensi said smirking as she approached – Callen smirked as he kept his rifle aimed at the younger twin.

Deeks entered with Sydney in tow and the man scowled at the sight of Callen and Sam

"Imbeciles!" he growled at the twins as Deeks shoved him to his knees.

Once Kensi and Sam had cuffed the twins and the guns had been secured Callen approached Sydney and aimed his rifle at his chest

"This rifle is faulty – if you don't answer me – it may accidentally go off" he growled "Now who planted the bomb on Kia's car?"

"I don't know" he stammered and Callen tutted "Wrong answer, you do know" he replied and pushed the muzzle firmer into the man's chest "The bomb almost killed my partners – now talk"

Sydney gulped "I don't know" he repeated.

"G" Sam warned "Let's take him back to the boatshed"

Suddenly revving engines could be heard and all four agents raised their guns in the direction of the door "Eric" Deeks asked tapping his earpiece – no response and Deeks shared a look with Kensi "Tie them up" Sam said grabbing one of the cuffed men and tying him to the post – Callen and Deeks did the same grabbing the other two and tying them to the post "Stay" Callen said before crouching low and heading for the window next to the door where Kensi had positioned herself.

Sam and Deeks went to the opposite side of the door where another window was – keeping low all four agents carefully peered up cautiously.

Two men on motorbikes had arrived and were revving their engines as they stared at Deeks' car and then towards the cabin – the four agents ducked down and glanced at each other "We need backup" Deeks said softly

"We can take them" Sam whispered – suddenly the revving stopped and footsteps crunched on gravel as the men approached – the door swung open and the two leather clad men stepped in.

Both were average height and muscular – one had thick black floppy hair whilst the other had ginger spiked hair and both sported a bushy beard and dirty faces.

Sam and Callen were the first to stand and raise their guns – Deeks and Kensi doing the same as the two men stopped in the doorway and raised their hands

"We got ID" said the first one and Sam regarded him "ID?" he asked incredulously and the man nodded "Left jacket pocket" he said and Callen stepped forward glad for the cover of his team mates as he reached into the man's inner jacket pocket and pulled out an ID – opening it he rose a brow "NCIS" he said simply and showed it to his partner

"Agents Rickman, Jordan at your service – we were working the area around the corner – heard that you might need some help"

Deeks' cellphone beeped and Deeks pulled it out with one hand as he kept his gun trained on the men

The text reads "Sent Agent Rickman and Agent Jordan – they should be pulling up now – Eric"

"Late" Deeks commented "They're accounted for" he said lowering his sig ever so slightly

"I know we don't look like Agents but we're undercover alright" Rickman said shaking his head his long black hair flicking around.

Jordan smirked "We're not even armed" he assured

"Check em" Callen said cautiously – Sam and Kensi checked their pockets and so on then nodded "They're clean.

The agents lowered their guns "You going to take em to the boatshed on the bikes?" Callen asked and the men grinned "We plan to – We'll take the chuckle brothers" they said as they started forward – the four agents cautiously stepped back and allowed the agents to take over "Meet you back at the boat shed" Callen said narrowing his eyes.

The ever vigilant agent was suspicious but he had no choice – at least they weren't taking Sydney.

Once the agents and the twin brothers had gone the four agents rounded on Sydney who by now was petrified.

"Last chance" Callen said pressing the rifle against the man's chest "Who planted the bomb?"

"I" A beat and Sydney gulped "I did" he stammered

"Great idea to stay and watch the damage" Kensi replied "Why Kia?"

"He screwed me over, was supposed to bring a package – never delivered it – found out he sold it and kept the cash" Sydney replied "He wasn't even secretive about it"

"What was in the package?" Callen asked

"Three assault rifles" Sydney stammered struggling against the binds

"Let's go" Sam said grabbing Sydney he untied him and hauled him to his feet.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at HQ Kensi and Deeks met with Hetty, Eric and Nell in ops.

"What's going to happen to the twins and Sydney?" Deeks asked softly

"Sydney will be charged with multiple counts of illegal arms dealing as well as the murder of Kia – the twins will be charged as accomplices" Hetty answered and glanced around "Where are Agents Callen and Hanna?" She asked

"They said they had to deal with something" Kensi replied and Hetty nodded but not completely satisfied.

In the Gym Callen and Sam are duking it out on a punch bag – Sam more aggressively and Callen trying to get in – finally he stops the bag "Sam…talk" he said firmly

Sam shook his head and tried to get at the bag again – Callen gets in his way "You still haven't told me – what's going on?" he asked

"I got a call" he said finally "From Gerardo" he met Callen's eyes "he wants to meet up" he said finally

Callen's eyes burned "When were you going to say something?" he asked

"Cause I wanted to think it through" Sam replied "You know what Gerardo does – if I decided to accept his meet…" a beat and he was cut off

"That shouldn't matter Sam!" Callen replied "You should've said!"

"Then what? We go charging in there – I needed to make sure it was the right choice"

"When did he call?"

"Coupla hours before the stakeout"

"What did Gerardo want?" Callen asked

"To meet me tonight – alone – at the usual place"

"We need Gimmick?" the question was out before he could stop himself and Sam regarded his partner "Gimmick" he agreed.


End file.
